Ouran's Next Top Model
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Wanna be on top? Many will try out. Only one will reach the top to become Ouran's Next Top Model! Do you have what it takes to become Ouran's Next Top Model? Drama, Humor! Hurt/Comfort, Romance and more Drama. Rating is subject to change to M later on...
1. Chapter 1

Ouran's Next Top Model

Episode One: The Beginning

Éclair decided to host a new show called Ouran Next Top Model. She searched for the top elite students from Ouran Academy. It wasn't easy narrowing an estimated range of twenty potential contestants down to five potential Ouran's Next Top models. However, the first impressions in an interview will enable the judges to select the cream of the crop.

Before we move onto the interviews, let's begin with the woman who created this show and the judges.

Éclair is a twenty four year old top model from France. She has traveled all the way from her obscure hometown in Paris to Tokyo. She has chosen specific judges to help her deliberate for which models will make it to the top.

Kyouya, a twenty one year old graduate from Ouran Academy and University whom majored in photography is judging the models with Éclair and Hunny.

Hunny, who also graduated from Ouran Academy and university is a fashion icon. He has shown the world that modeling isn't always for people who are six feet tall. Hunny started as a model when he was in middle school and Éclair admired the accomplishments from this twenty two year old.

The five models remaining waited patiently outside of the judging studio...

"Hey, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm seventeen years old and I'm not a rich bastard like everyone else who attends Ouran Academy." Éclair smiled sweetly at the petite brunette who possessed an androgynous appearance. Hunny raised his eyebrows slightly at the rude remark and glanced over at Kyouya. The twenty one year old world-known photographer pushed his glasses up with his middle finger with a calm expression.

"So, Haruhi, why do you want to be Ouran's Next Top Model?" Éclair asked smoothly while easing the tension in the room.

The cross dresser hesitated with her response that shocked all of the judges. Haruhi felt warm tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Because," Haruhi began with a jagged voice. "I'm different from... everybody else."

Hunny frowned, feeling empathy for the brunette.

"How?" Kyouya's calm voice alerted the emotional brunette.

"Because, I can show everyone that it's okay to be yourself and live with what you are. And that it's possible for a model to be short and still look beautiful."

By the time Haruhi finished speaking, Éclair smiled at the teary eyed brunette.

"Thank you, Haruhi. You can go now." Éclair announces in a hushed tone. They exchanged hugs and Haruhi walked out of the judging room.

Éclair smiled at the blond petite judge as she returned to the tall royal blue judging table. "Hmmm, she kind of reminds me of someone we all know." Hunny smiles as an acknowledgement to the subtle message.

Outside the judging studio...

"How did it go?" An eighteen year old blond asked in an overwrought attitude. The brunette wiped away her moist tears, feeling irritation claw at her brain.

"'How did it go?' was the first question I heard when I exited the judging studio." Haruhi explains in a side interview with a monotone yet irritated voice.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged as she plopped down onto the two-person sunshine yellow bean bag in the corner.

"It's none of your damn business," Haruhi muttered rudely as she reached over for her water bottle.

The two identical strawberry blond twins watch the inevitable drama erupt between Haruhi and the eighteen year old blond.

"Well, by the way you're acting, it went horrible." The blond asserted in an overconfident tone that his assumption was correct. Haruhi was on the edge of lashing out on someone. That 'someone' being the blond stranger.

"I guess I just lost control..." Haruhi explained awkwardly in the side interview.

"You don't know me!" Haruhi snapped at the blond male sitting on the light beige sofa across the room. The blond simply smirked at the retaliating brunette. He decided to provoke his future competitor. "That's true. I have no clue who you are and don't care to know."

"This little gender confused commoner needs to have some respect. I could care less what _it_ has to say. My name is Tamaki and don't forget it, because I'm going to be Ouran's Next Top Model." The blond informs in the side interview with confidence.

All of the other models wait impatiently for their interview with the judges. Tamaki's name is finally called and he struts his style into the judging studio.

"Hello, my name is Tamaki. And I am Ouran's Next Top Model." For some reason, Tamaki felt the urge to leave it at that. The judges dismissed him with a smile and exchanged words amongst themselves.

The blond skipped out of the judging studio door with an excited grin and smirked at the jealous Haruhi. Haruhi rolls her eyes as she watches the blond exaggerate how well the interview turned out.

The twins slipped through the ajar doorway to the judging studio and approached the judges. Their hands connected as soon as Éclair's aquamarine eyes shifted from one twin to the other. Identical smirks adorned their lips like a mirror reflection.

"Were you looking for twins?" Hikaru started off the interview. Kaoru smiled sweetly at the judges and pressed his body closer to his twin's body. Éclair laughed at the small gesture and nodded as she glanced at her papers.

"My name is Hikaru and," Hikaru allowed Kaoru to finish the sentence. "My name is Kaoru." The younger Hitachiin twin's soft voice made everyone smile.

The judges dismissed the twins and the judges deliberated.

The last contestant forfeited for reasons that left the judges and other models shocked.

After the interviews were finished, Éclair and the judges debated over some of the models. It was a tough vote.

Finally, they decided who would go home tonight.

~I do not own OHSHC nor America's Next Top Model. Only the idea of combining them for the drama and much much more!~


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran's Next Top Model

Episode 2: The Model Who Almost Snapped

Previously on Ouran's Next Top Model:

The interviews are finally finished. And conflict arises between Tamaki and Haruhi. Éclair and the judges have made their final decisions.

** Who** will go home_ tonight_?

* * *

"There are four beautiful gentlemen before me." Éclair announces in a serious tone with a hint of intimidation. "However, only one of you will become Ouran's Next Top Model."

Kaoru's hazel eyes downcast with insecurity and doubt.

Hikaru's hazel eyes stare straight into the aquamarine eyes with determination.

Tamaki smiled with confidence radiating off of his body.

Haruhi tried to control her breathing as the tension suffocated her lungs.

"The first name that I'm going to call is..." Éclair's aquamarine orbs scanned the four models showing a variety of vulnerable emotions.

"Hikaru."

Kaoru's hazel eyes widened as his twin brother walks happily over to the French top model.

"Congratulations, you're in the running to become Ouran's Next Top Model!" Éclair cheers for the overwhelmed older Hitachiin twin. He waited patiently while feeling anxiety consume his senses for his younger twin.

"The next name I will call is... Haruhi!" The petite brunette gasped with tears streaming down her cheeks. As she stepped down to give Éclair a handshake, she stomped on Tamaki's nicely polished black shoe.

"Looks like there is only two guys left," Éclair pointed out as the other models wondered why Kaoru wasn't chosen yet.

"Unfortunately, the judges and I had a difficult time deciding which one of you will go home."

Kaoru's hazel eyes started to water. He glanced at his twin who made it past the semi-finals. Tamaki's violet eyes shone with determination now.

"Both of you are going to be sent back home." Kaoru gasped in utter shock and almost crumbled to the floor in tears. Tamaki huffed with tears stinging his eyes. All of the other models produced the same expressions.

Éclair's pity frown tugged up into a grin and she announced the unexpected.

"All of you are being sent back home in Paris to have your first photo shoot done!"

Happiness filled the air and the twins immediately embraced each other tightly.

Tamaki smirked at the petite brunette in victory and stepped on her shiny black shoe.

"I can't believe Éclair tricked us. I thought I was actually going to go home without Hikaru." Kaoru sniffled with a smile of relief. Hikaru nodded in agreement and hugged Kaoru. "Now we are going to Paris!" They cheered in unison. Tamaki watched as the two Hitachiin twins were hogging all of the side interview cameras.

* * *

So, the four remaining models board the plane from Tokyo to Paris to claim their place in their new home. Only one hour into the flight and drama has already ensued amongst them.

"Tamaki seriously needs to get over himself," Hikaru muttered in the side interview with an expression of annoyance. Kaoru settled down next to his irritated twin and added his two cents in on the interview. "Yeah. Haruhi has major issues too. There's something about Haruhi that really bothers me." The twins badmouthed both of the two quarreling competitors.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Haruhi were throwing insults at each other.

"He thinks he can patronize me. Oh, he has another thing coming. I will make his life a living disaster." Haruhi sighed in annoyance in the side interview as she recalled the past events.

Tamaki smirked, holding a fashion magazine and chuckled just to test the petite brunette. Haruhi shoved earplugs in her ears and searched around for her missing fashion magazine. She glanced up to find her magazine in the hands of her blond haired enemy.

"Give me my magazine back." Tamaki glanced up from the magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? But I found this magazine lying over there in the aisle." Tamaki rolled his violet eyes and resumed his reading. Haruhi shot up from her assigned seat and stormed over to his seat. "I'll only ask you once. Give me my magazine back now."

"That wasn't asking. That was more of an order. How rude can you be?" Tamaki mentally laughed at the fuming cross dresser. "You shouldn't even be here. You're just a mere commoner." Haruhi's hands tightened into fists at the comments.

"Oh hell no! This bitch is so close to getting his hair pulled out!" Haruhi growls as she punches her open left hand which makes a slap sound. "He's pushing me too far!" Haruhi huffed as she moved out of the side interview.

Haruhi snatched the fashion magazine away from Tamaki aggressively and stormed over to where the twins were situated.

"Kaoru and I were minding our own business and here comes Haruhi," Hikaru explained in the side interview and smiled sarcastically. "She better not pull anything with us."

"Oh my gosh, Tamaki is so annoying!" Haruhi announced as she plopped down next to Kaoru. The younger Hitachiin twin scooted closer to Hikaru and climbed onto his lap. Haruhi grimaced in disgust at the twins' action.

"Gross. Just weird. These twins are very uncanny." Haruhi grimaced in the side interview and covered her coffee brown eyes while muttering something along the lines of 'homosexual twins'.

"Whatever." The twins replied in unison and stared at her. "Why are you bothering us? Go somewhere please." Hikaru blurted out without thinking as usual. Haruhi sighed in irritation as she vanished into the back of the plane.

The models were starting to get restless on the plane. Luckily, the plane was preparing to land in Paris in five minutes.

* * *

Up next on Ouran's Next Top Model:

How will Haruhi survive staying with three boys in the house? Tamaki and Haruhi get into it again. This time it gets ugly. Will Haruhi allow that drama to affect her performance at the photo shoot? And why did Éclair allow three additional models to jump on board?

I do not own OHSHC nor ANTM. Leave me a review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran's Next Top Model

Episode 3: The Model Who Goes to Paris

Previously on Ouran's Next Top Model…

Four models have made it past the semi-finals. Now, they have landed in Paris for their first photo shoot. Drama ensues in the fashion house between two models. And who are these three additional models?

Find out on Ouran's Next Top Model!

Wanna be on top? Only one will make it to the top~!

* * *

"So we get to the house," Hikaru starts off in the interview with hands clasped tightly together with an enthusiastic tone in his voice.  
"And it was absolutely amazing!" Kaoru finished the statement that his older twin had started with sparkles in his hazel eyes. Both of the strawberry blondes high fived each other before the side interview ended.

All four of the models raced against one another to claim the best bed room in the house. Tamaki and Haruhi shoved each other through the threshold of the front door and both ended up falling on their backs with a loud thud. Swiftly, the twins capitalized on this opportunity and stepped over their bodies with successful smirks on their faces. Without another peep, Hikaru and Kaoru claimed their territory in a nice bed room that overlooked the beautiful city of Paris.

The bed room walls were decorated with fashion icons from all over the world, roses adorning every corner, and pictures of exotic models above the headboard. The flooring was a neon blue color with white streaks and the plush ocean teal beds felt like a piece of Heaven.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Haruhi wrestled through the hallway with models who had won in the previous seasons. Also, there was an enormous photo of the founder of Ouran's Next Top Model, Éclair. The brunette swung her large navy blue duffle bag with all of her strength and it went sailing onto a bed that was next to the twins' bed. They glanced over at her with a mixture of pity and annoyance on their faces. Tamaki was unfortunately left with the bed that was across from both of the beds.

"Ugh! Now we have to sleep next to the commoner!" Hikaru stuck out his tongue as his identical twin swung an arm around his shoulders in the room where the public phone is located. This way the Hitachiin twins would have some privacy with badmouthing everyone with their honest opinions.

Later that evening, the twins hung out by themselves in the Jacuzzi in the lounge room with a pool table to the left and a personal bar to the far right. It was a nice lofty place they were staying at. They definitely did not intend to leave anytime soon.

"I'm so glad to get away from Tamaki and Haruhi. They just bring bad vibes to the table." Kaoru sighed, lying against his older reflection in the bubbling steamy water and sipping on some type of divine wine. Hikaru shared a mixed drink with his twin and they began to get a little tipsy.

"So, I see the_ twins_ already drinking! I mean, come _on_! Have some damn class." Haruhi rolled her brown eyes with crossed arms in front of the camera. She expressed fully how much Tamaki was annoying and uncontrollably arrogant towards her.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of that dumb blonde!" She scoffed obnoxiously and finally walked out of the picture.

In the other room, Tamaki shouted out to the Heavens, "Éclair mail!" That announcement attracted everyone in the house to rush to the living room to discover their first Éclair mail.

"Tomorrow, you will have a challenge. Not any challenge though. Be prepared for the _unexpected_. Or the unexpected may become _you_." Tamaki finished reading the light pink tinted mail with a grin at the end. Haruhi's brown eyes adverted towards the floor as she desperately strained to analyze the underlying message of the letter.

"I wonder what she meant…" Kaoru whispered to his twin in a side interview. Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly, holding a new glass of wine in his right hand with a small smirk.

"Well, we will just have to find out tomorrow, Kao. But for now, you and I have something to attend to." Hikaru winked at his identical twin and they stepped out of the interview. However, the camera did catch a glimpse of a light rosy pink blush that stained his cheeks.

Currently, Tamaki and Haruhi were arguing yet again outside near the swimming pool. Both of the twins couldn't help but watch the drama unfold before their hazel eyes. Smirks quickly spread across their faces as Tamaki shoved Haruhi in the cerulean colored swimming pool. Laughter sounded off inside of the lounge room as Haruhi flailed in the shallow end of the swimming pool.

"She acted like a cat that was thrown in water!" Hikaru laughed harshly, cries gathering at the corners of his hazel eyes, and slammed the side of his fist onto a table nearby to amplify just how hilarious the sight was.

Outside, Haruhi charged out of the freezing swimming pool and growled in pure irritation. She could not believe that he had the nerve to push her in the pool.

"You know,_ bitch_?" Haruhi started off, clenching her fists as she grinded her teeth. Tamaki sarcastically smirked, "Oh, honey, I'm not the bitch. You are the one who has been a complete _asshole_ from the start!"

"Whatever! You know what? I can't _wait_ to see you crying when you see _me _becoming Ouran's Next Top Model!" Haruhi spit out with venom laced in her every word. She planted her hands on her boyish hips and glared daggers at the smiling blonde haired model.

"Psssh! Yeah, in your _dreams_! You are a mere commoner with absolutely _no_ talent. You look like a gender confused piece of garbage. And now this conversation is _over_." Tamaki wrapped it up with a wave of a hand, sharply turned on his heels and walked over to the glass door where the longue room was on the other side.

"Oh hell _no_! That bitch. Oh no he didn't just go there! I just _know_ it! He's irking my nerves and I will get him back. Ooh, I promise you guys. This war has just begun!" Haruhi swore to the camera with a look of determination and a towel hanging around her neck in a relaxed state. She left with clenched fists and a frown of utter aggravation.

Around the time when the models had to go to sleep, Haruhi decided to just avoid the other three guys and sleep on the couch in the living room. If she witnessed her fair haired enemy one more time, she would probably murder him in a brutal manner.

Tamaki simply smiled in victory as he had accomplished what he wanted to do ever since they arrived at the house. Haruhi was such a pain to him. He honestly wanted nothing to do with her.

The Hitachiin twins crawled into bed, smiling peacefully at the drama that they continued to observe and outstandingly avoid. Hikaru wrapped his arms possessively around his younger twin. Kaoru snuggled against his nude identical twin and dozed off in his unconscious state.

The next morning…

The four models set off for their first photo shoot at a regal palace located ten miles away from where their house was stationed. Fortunately, everyone was well rested and ready to astonish the judges. They knew this was their first challenge, which determined their ultimate fate. Last time, they were out of this world lucky to all remain in the competition.

Upon arriving to the point of interest, the models evacuate the white van with huge grins painted on their faces. The view was breath taking and Éclair looked absolutely stunning.

"Good morning, models! Are you ready for the _unexpected_?" Éclair asked, smiling with a cheerful tone in her voice. All of the models cheered in response to the question as a 'yes'.

"Okay! Well, the judges and I have considered adding additional models to the house. Ever since that _fifth_ contestant forfeited, we felt, lack of a better word, under modeled." Éclair laughed at the end and waved in the air for the bonus models to display themselves.

"Hmmm…" Kaoru remarked in a side interview with his twin next to him. Hikaru just simply chuckled in disbelief.

"Mori, Renge, and Nekozawa are going to join you in this competition." The French founder announced as she beckoned the three models to find a place with the other four competitors.

"Ugh. Now we have_ two_ blondes in the house? _Great_!" Haruhi sighed sarcastically in defeat during a side interview and a roll of the eyes as she tapped her fingers against her elevated knee.

The seven models and Éclair entered through the threshold of the palace door. The air conditioner inside felt wonderful against everyone's faces and skin. Shivers surged through Kaoru's slender body and Hikaru noticed this observation instantly.

"Kaoru! You're cold. Let me help." Hikaru assisted his twin by wrapping a warm arm around his younger twin. Kaoru smiled angelically in return, relaxing in the sweet comfort of his twin's embrace. Éclair side glanced at the twins and a smile appeared on her cherry red lips for a split second before fading away.

Kyouya, the renowned fashion photographer and Ouran University graduate stepped into the chilled room with lights, cameras, fans, and props surrounding the area. Hunny, the fashion icon and Ouran University graduate stepped alongside of the photographer with a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"Hello, models." Kyouya waved simply at the group of seven models as he laced his hands together. Hunny stood next to him and waved to the cheering crowd as well.

"Today, you seven models will have your first photo shoot, which will be your first challenge! Good luck to everyone and now let's go all go to the door on your left to get your hair and makeup done!" Hunny announced in a cheerful tone in order to achieve a hyped up mood in everyone. All seven competitors rushed over to the door, not even knowing what their first photo shoot consisted of. Haruhi was still bothered by Tamaki's actions yesterday but tried her best to remember that she wouldn't give up.

* * *

Backstage…

"Twins? Oh, how exciting!" One of the hairdressers wooed the Hitachiin twins as they painted on different colors on their flawless faces. The pumpkin haired twins were assigned to model with parrots and they had their faces painted like the blue macaws. Kyouya had noticed how affectionate the twins were towards each other and mentally labeled them as the Love Birds. However, in the fashion world, Macaws had a variety of bright colors. Therefore, that would bring out high fashion in the photograph.

"Tamaki, I heard you were half French, yes?" Another hairdresser started up a conversation with a slight French accent hooked on it.

"Yes, you are correct. And I am Ouran's Next Top Model. I represent the high fashion world and Ouran all together. I'm flattered that you already know about me." Tamaki pressed a conceited hand against his chest dramatically. The violet eyed model was assigned to be a leopard. Fierce and devoted to get what he wants. Something a top model should portray.

Haruhi was assigned to be a monkey. This basically played off of the fact that she thought she was different from everyone else. Renge was assigned the same part as Haruhi. Nekozawa was assigned to model as a Black Panther. Last but not least, Mori was assigned to model as a King Cobra.

After the hair and makeup was finished, each model awaited for their photo shoot. Renge was overwhelmingly stoked to win this competition just like everyone else. Mori was one of those models that had the look, perfected pictures, but didn't really care for modeling. Tamaki gave it his all and stunned the photographer. The Hitachiin twins wooed everyone with their natural beauty and talents for modeling. Nekozawa was praised for his Black Panther fierceness. Haruhi was last to take her picture with the monkey that they had as a prop.

"I watched everyone else get complimented and it made me angry at how Tamaki was so damn arrogant! Ugh. I'm going to try my best. I won't let _him_ win." Haruhi glared into the camera as she stormed away with fire in her brown eyes.

At the photo shoot, Kyouya and Hunny had to direct her multiple times and grew annoyed with her reluctance. She had the mentality of 'I know what I'm doing so back off!'

"Alright! We're all finished with the photo shoots for today. I hope you rest well, because later today, we will meet up here again for another challenge!" Hunny broadcasted out loud and clapped his hands with a smile. Kyouya and Hunny dismissed the models and departed from the scene. Éclair had left the building when they went backstage to do hair and makeup.

"On the ride home, Tamaki bragged about how great he did during his photo shoot. Good for you, Mr. Cocky!" Haruhi huffed in annoyance during the side interview and looked away for a good twenty seconds. She fumbled with her hands, looked up, and left the scene with an awkward expression stapled on her face.

Once the models arrived home, the three new models settled in the fashion-inspired house. Renge claimed the bed with Haruhi and the other two new models obtained the extra bed that was across from Haruhi's bed.

Twenty minutes later, all drama broke loose with Tamaki and Haruhi. They truly hated each other at this point.

* * *

Next time on Ouran's Next Top Model…

The seven models go to their next challenge later that day. Some of them will _fall_. Some of them will _trip_. Drama between other models causes uproar. The judges will deliberate and _someone_ will go home.

~Stay tuned for Ouran's Next Top Model!~

Please review, favorite, and follow! :) Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC nor ANTM. Just the idea of combining them for entertainment purposes only.


	4. Chapter 4

Ouran's Next Top Model

Episode 4: The Model Who Could Strut

Previously on Ouran's Next Top Model…

The seven models have had their first photo shoot portraying exotic animals. This was their first challenge. Haruhi and Tamaki continue on with their personality clash and one model fails to take directions. Now they have a new challenge. The judges will also be sending _someone_ home_ tonight_.

**Who** will go home _tonight_?

Find out on Ouran's Next Top Model!

Wanna be on top? One one will make it to the top~!

* * *

"The minute we arrive home, Tamaki and Haruhi start bickering!" Renge starts off in a side interview. She rubs her temples in frustration as the rowdy noises are audible in the background. She shakes her head in distress and vanishes from the scene.

The Hitachiin twins immediately make a bee-line to their fashion-influenced bedroom and wrestle playfully on their soft teal plush bed. They were so proud of themselves for taking such amazing photographs this morning.

"Éclair mail!" Mori shouted out, his deep voice carrying throughout the house. Everyone rushed into the kitchen to discover what Éclair had to inform them of this time.

Once everyone surrounded the dark haired male model, he held the pink colored letter close to his face, squinted slightly, and read the message out loud.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their photo shoots. Don't get too comfortable, because it's not over yet. Some will fall. Some will trip. Balance is the key. So try not to flip. Report back to where we had the photo shoots and be prepared."

"Love, Éclair." Everyone said in unison with smiles adorning their faces. Kaoru shook with an abundance of eagerness and Hikaru felt the same exact way. Haruhi's mouth twisted in a hint of insecurity at the message. Mori simply set the letter down on the table with a nonchalant facial expression. Tamaki grinned in overconfidence, muttering to himself, "This will be a piece of cake!" Renge was just as excited as the Hitachiin twins about the next challenge. Nekozawa was silent and stood by idly.

Although everyone was reacting positive, except for Haruhi, they really had no idea what was in store for them. This next challenge would test their abilities and show just how talented and skilled they are overall.

After an hour passed and everyone consumed a wholesome lunch, the models set off for the place where they took their pictures this morning.

"Welcome, models. Today, each and every one of you will walk the_ runway_!" Hunny declared with happiness as the models filed in a vast room with a tall runway. Kyouya appeared next to the slightly short model and planted his hands on his hips.

"First, we will practice your walk. Every model has a signature walk, so today you will find out your signature walk." Kyouya explained with a glint of brilliance reflecting off of his bold fashion designer glasses.

All of the models stood to the right of the runway, hands clasped together as they watched the first overconfident model walk the long bright white lit runway. Tamaki, of course, decided to volunteer first to leave a lasting impression.

"Oh, wow. Tamaki was really strutting his style up there on the cat walk." Nekozawa said with a slight speck of amazement in his tone. He wasn't sure if he could do it but had to believe in himself.

"I'm next up, so I need to show everyone that I'm not just the quiet one but the best one out there!" Nekozawa pounded his fist into his other hand with dedication consuming his previously insecure attitude. The side interview ended and the scene cut to Nekozawa inhaling and exhaling his anxiousness.

He started off strong, swaying his hips fiercely and almost slid when he posed at the end. He brushed himself off mentally and the judges nodded in approval.

Hikaru decided to go before his identical twin brother and his walk had the most spunk to it out of all of the models so far. He posed at the end and rocked his hips the other way, turned sharply on his heels, and strutted back towards the beginning of the runway.

"My brother did wonderful! I hope I don't mess up! I don't want to be singled out." Kaoru whispered the last part with small tears gathering at the corners of his hazel eyes. The judges knew that they were two separate individuals and that's what scared both of them.

Kaoru, just like his older twin brother, strutted his style almost identically to Hikaru's signature walk. He had a little less spunk but was still edgy. He smiled when he heard Hikaru clap for him at the end of the runway. This applause boosted his confidence tenfold and his pose towards the beginning of where the catwalk started was phenomenal.

Mori was up next for strutting his style and he nearly tripped at the end with his pose and his height didn't help with balance. The other models were eager to watch someone fall.

Renge strutted her style in five inch heels, nearly losing her balance. She had a very awkward walk and the judges were concerned with this particular model. The light brown hair model did not want to lose to these other models. Modeling was her life and she craved the title just as much as Tamaki.

Last but not least, Haruhi stepped up on to the runway. She sought to win that title as Ouran's Next Top Model. After she stepped on to the platform in her five inch heels, she stumbled.

"Oh my God. The first thing I did was stumble. Thank goodness I didn't fall. That was so scary." Haruhi described her experience in a side interview with an expression of exasperation.

Immediately, Haruhi composed herself, continued swaying her boyish hips in a high fashion. Near the end of the runway, the brunette fell down before she could pose. She knelt down in pain from the impact with a contorted facial expression. The other models gasped with hands over their open mouths and wide open eyes. Tamaki was the only one who was laughing his ass off.

"It was _too_ funny! _Karma_ is definitely a bitch and that's _exactly_ what Haruhi deserved!" Tamaki chuckled at the end of his side interview with a satisfied smirk.

Eventually Haruhi struggled back to her feet with her quivering long legs and smiled nervously as she posed awkwardly.

"Hmmm. This girl needs major help," Kyouya commented with a sigh of disbelief in his side interview.

All of the models waited for the real challenge and the judges made the announcement.

"Now that you have practiced your walk," Kyouya started off with a powerful deep voice and a smirk spreading across his lips.

"You will have to strut your style against one another!" Hunny finished the announcement and waved his hand. He signaled for the models to line up in a perfectly straight line.

"In this order, you will contest against each other. The first models going up are Renge and Mori. The next two models are Kaoru and Nekozawa. Haruhi and Tamaki. And since there is an odd number, we want to pair up the twins. That would seem interesting enough, don't you think?" Kyouya asked with a smirk of his own and stepped over to the seats aligning the catwalk. Hunny followed closely behind with a smile of excitement.

First up were the newest models, Mori and Renge. They advanced towards the runway with fashion determination just pouring all over their bodies. Renge swayed her hips, marching confidently down the runway, and posed at the end with perfection. The only pitfall she encountered was falling on her back side with a loud thud. Mori watched idly as he swaggered down the runway with a placid expression. He couldn't stop to help, because this was a competition.

"Sometimes you fall on your ass. You just have to get back up and keep going." Mori explained nonchalantly in a side interview. He didn't really care if he won this challenge or not. He knew he had the looks but he would honestly admit that he was not _that_ obsessed with fashion and modeling.

Overall, Mori perform exceptionally well in the judges' opinion. Renge was strong at first but insecurity or lack of balance caused her to fall down.

Kaoru looks over at his twin with a small smile. He never thought that he would have a challenge against his own reflection. Hikaru returned the smile with a wink and grabbed his hand with a squeeze of reassurance.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. We will win this challenge!" Hikaru huge smile increased tenfold at his cute younger twin brother.

Kaoru glance over at the tall blonde haired blue eyed model next to him with a look of determination. The younger Hitachiin twin was going to show that he had what it takes to make it to the top.

Nekozawa was more than positive that he would win against the younger twin. Piece of cake.

Both of the models walked fiercely to the upbeat fashion music with dangerous looks in their eyes. They both posed but Nekozawa lost his balance on the way back from hitting his pose head on. Kaoru did not glance back as Nekozawa fell behind and failed to match the beat of the music.

"I am so proud of my little brother! He made me so proud, knowing that he had a high chance of winning this challenge or at least against his opponent." Hikaru fist pumped into the air with a wonderfully gigantic grin dancing on his face.

Nekozawa remained silent as he already knew that he had lost this challenge. Kaoru was happy and feeling one hundred percent confident in his runway walk.

Next, two dangerous and dramatic competitors stepped up onto the runway with fierce looks adorning their faces. Haruhi was definitely not going to lose to this rich blonde snob. Tamaki grinned confidently, knowing that he wasn't going to lose to this worthless amateur commoner. Both of them were focused on one goal and that goal was to become Ouran's Next Top Model.

As soon as the music started up with its upbeat rhythm, Tamaki left Haruhi in the dust with an edgy walk. He even went as far to woo the judges when he pulled off his jacket and posed with it at the end. He definitely caught a glimpse of both of the judges smiling in awe. Haruhi, on the other hand, rocked her hips to the music with a fierce expression, and then purposely knocked into Tamaki. She initially intended to knock him down but it backfired on her part. She stumbled in her five inch stilettos and once again collapsed to her knees. She bounced back up with a straight face, yet she was utterly petrified inside.

"Heh, Haruhi knocked into me and thought she would mess up my walk. Well, think again, commoner!" Tamaki laughed with class in a side interview. The Hitachiin twins pushed the blonde prince out of the picture and rudely interjected with their opinions.

"Yeah, it just goes to show how weak her sportsmanship really is!" Hikaru blurted out in all honesty. Kaoru nodded in agreement and couldn't help but add his two cents.

"Haruhi really needs to get over herself. She has such an ugly personality!" After that was said, the interview was cut off and centered back to Tamaki and Haruhi.

The boyish female model with short brunette locks swayed her hips awkwardly and she knew from that point that her chance of winning was slim to none. Tears welled up in her brown eyes as she disappeared backstage. The stress was definitely picking at her emotions. The other models seemed to target her for some reason.

Last but not least, Kaoru and Hikaru stepped onto the blinding white runway and smirked confidently. Kaoru wanted to go easy on his brother since he already had a strong feeling he won against Nekozawa.

Like the other models before, once the music started up, the twins show off their fashion walks in unison. It was like watching a mirror image follow right next to you. The judges were impressed but not impressed with the younger one when he posed. He didn't give it his all like he had when he was up against Nekozawa. They raised eyebrows at this observation but brushed it away for the time being.

After the twins finished, everyone migrated to the previous area, which was the right of the catwalk. The judges appeared before them with smiles of hidden emotions.

"Some of you did wonderful. Some of you did not so great. However, I will now announce the winner of this challenge." Hunny informed, looking at his clipboard with the scores on it of the models' runway walks.

"And the winner is…" Hunny hesitated for suspense amongst the models. The judges seemed to get a thrill out of causing suspense for the models and toying with their emotions.

"Tamaki!" Hunny cheered out loud, clapped enthusiastically, and watched as the said blonde haired model winner jump up and down in his success. The twins sighed lightly in defeat. Renge's light brown eyes watered in disappointment and Mori shrugged, not really caring at this point.

"The rest of you will need to practice your walk. And with that, have a great day and prepare for the eliminations at our judging studio in two hours." Kyouya informed the models who displayed a variety of emotions on their faces.

The models immediately traveled back to their fashion-inspired house and relaxed for the remaining two hours.

"Tamaki continued to brag about how he won the challenge and all of this other stuff." Nekozawa sighed with a hint of jealousy in his heart. He couldn't believe that he messed up. Kaoru was not even a threat to him. Yet, the younger twin showed him up just like that.

Meanwhile, Tamaki discovered Kaoru all alone in the Jacuzzi with a milkshake in his left hand. His older reflection was missing and that made Tamaki question what happened between them. He decided to enjoy the Jacuzzi as well and stir up some drama between a certain pair of twin models.

"Hey, Kaoru." Tamaki started off with a devious smile and a glint of flirtatiousness in his violet colored eyes. He could woo over anyone he pleased, so Kaoru would be an easy target.

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked before he sipped on his Oreo cookies and crème milkshake with a sweet expression followed shortly after. The blonde crept into the Jacuzzi with a foxy smirk, "Oh, I just wanted to see you."

Before anything else could happen between the two male models, Hikaru busted through the door that led to the longue room with a mean glare. He glared daggers at the blonde model and stormed over to them in the Jacuzzi.

"Stay away from _my_ twin!" Hikaru roared possessively, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's neck from behind, and narrowing his hazel eyes at their blonde competitor.

"Whoa! Calm down. It's not like I kissed him or anything," Tamaki chuckled and painted on a smug smirk at Hikaru's fuming reaction. Hikaru instantly yanked his twin out of the Jacuzzi and they departed out of the longue room. Kaoru still managed to save his milkshake as his older reflection dragged him into the shared room with the other models.

Hikaru was starting to really not like Tamaki. He thought that he could be the best, yet he stirred everyone up.

The time had finally arrived for the eliminations and all of the models appeared before Éclair and the other two judges. Éclair scanned the seven models with a small smile on her cherry red lips and held a white folder in her hands. The white folder contained the photos of the models who would continue on to becoming Ouran's Next Top Model.

"Today, you all had your first photo shoot as well as your first runway walk," Éclair noticed Tamaki's huge grin and raised an eyebrow.

"And the winner of the runway challenge was Tamaki. Good for you, Tamaki!" The French founder praised the over cocky model with a clap of the hands. All of the other models were feeling slightly jealous towards the blonde.

"Let's take a look at the photos," Éclair declared and pressed a button to show the first photograph of the Hitachiin twins modeling as Macaws.

"I just want one of you to approach me." She reminded them as both of them started to walk forward. Kaoru stayed behind, allowing his brother to accept the criticism first.

"I think you did pretty well for your first photo shoot, Hikaru. I love the way you portrayed the Macaw. One thing that you should work on his relaxing your lips some." Hikaru nodded silently and returned by his twin's side. Kaoru gravitated towards Éclair and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Kaoru, I was impressed by you. Even though you have an identical twin, I can see that you have a natural talent for modeling. One thing that you should watch out for is not doing your best to help someone else out." Kaoru nodded silently and rushed back over to his twin's side. Their hands instantaneously joined and smiles decorated their soft pink lips.

The next photograph that appeared displayed Mori modeling as a King Cobra. Éclair suggested that he should give a little more emotion. His expressions were awfully flat. However, she loved the structures of his face. He had strong bone structure that she adored.

Renge's photo was shown next and Éclair was border line with the photograph of her and the monkey. Compared to all of the other models so far, she had one of the weakest photographs.

Nekozawa's photograph of modeling as a Black Panther was one of the best so far to her standards. Although, Éclair still had two more models to judge.

Tamaki was praised once again by Éclair for his photo shoot. He had modeled as a Leopard. His stance, fierce expression, and overall message were considered high fashion. She congratulated him on his photo shoot without even deliberating with the other judges.

Last but not least, Haruhi's photo of her posing as a monkey with a monkey as a prop was frowned upon. The judges' expressions were of pity and wide eyed expressions.

"The judges told me that you were not taking directions and you wanted to do it your way. That's not how a model is supposed to act. You need to learn from those who are more experienced if you want to stay in this competition. Understand me?" Éclair was slightly annoyed at the fact that one of the models would give her judges a hard time while trying to assist her. Haruhi was nervous and her brown eyes watered with fear. She nodded solemnly and turned sharply on her heels to return back to the other six models.

"The judges and I will now deliberate and call you back in once we are finished." Éclair announced and shooed the models away to go into another room.

Once the models were out of sight, Kyouya, Hunny, and Éclair scanned over each photo. They began with the Hitachiin twins first and then went down the line with the others.

"What do you think of Hikaru?" Éclair asked the judges as they browsed over the picture of the identical twins.

"I think he has potential. He is actually better than his twin in my honest opinion." Kyouya threw his opinion out there and Hunny nodded in agreement.

"Kaoru," The French woman stated, pointing at the twin on the left in the photo.

"I think he had an equal amount of potential and has a natural talent for modeling. The only thing that concerns me is that he seemed to not do his best with his walk when he went against his twin. Yet he gave his all when he was going against Nekozawa." Hunny remarked at the observation at the second challenge today.

"I fear for Kaoru. I don't think he can survive in the fashion industry…" Kyouya trailed off and set down the twin's photo.

"Nekozawa."

"He is very quiet and I think we can break him out of his shell." Kyouya commented on Nekozawa's wonderful fierce photograph.

"Renge."

"I don't think she is exactly model material. She seems like more of editorial or commercial. She needs major help on her catwalk as well."

"Haruhi."

"She seems to want this more than anything but lacks the modeling talent. I'm not sure if she can handle the model world. However, she could always pull through and shock us. Other than that, I have no faith in her as of now."

"Mori."

"He has the perfect face and body for modeling. Sadly, he does not seem to even acknowledge the fact that he has potential in himself. He just models in his photos without an expression or fierce energy. I have a feeling that he can show us what he has in the future."

Now that the judges have finally deliberated amongst one another, they summoned all of the models to report back to where they previously stood.

"Seven beautiful models stand before me, but only six will continue on in hopes of becoming Ouran's Next Top Model. The first name that I will call is…" She looked down at the white folder she had in her hands and picked the first one.

"Nekozawa," Éclair announced with a smile, handed the overwhelmed model his photo and said, "Congratulations, you are in the next step towards becoming Ouran's Next Top Model."

"The next name I will call…" She paused for suspense and scanned the models' expressions one by one. The Hitachiin twins looked worried, holding hands tightly, and sweating lightly. Tamaki was upset that he wasn't called first and expected to be called next. Haruhi was on the edge of tears. She had a feeling that she would be going home tonight.

"…Hikaru." The older twin reluctantly released his baby brother's shaky hand with a smile adorning his face. He approached the super model and accepted his photograph.

"Mori," She continued on and handed out the photo to the tall dark haired male model with a smile.

"Congratulations, you are a step closer to becoming Ouran's Next Top Model."

"The next I will call… Tamaki." The said blonde hurried over to the tall French woman and gratefully accepted his photograph.

"Haruhi." The brunette cried out loudly as she stepped forward to accept her photograph. Éclair smiled at the sobbing girl and whispered to her, "You have to become serious in this competition, Haruhi. Do not fight with the judges when they are trying to _help_ you."

Kaoru and Renge were the last two standing with tears in their eyes. Hikaru was starting to sniffle noisily as he watched his twin panic mentally.

"Will Renge and Kaoru please step forward?" Éclair asked in a serious tone of voice. Her powerful aquamarine eyes dart back and forth between both of the anxious looking models. Kaoru clenched his teeth together as she shines the spot light on him first. The tears in his hazel eyes start to blur his vision and threatening tremors cultivate deep inside of him.

Renge looks on with determination and strains not to allow a single tear fall. She hated to show weakness in front of others, especially the judges and Éclair.

"Two beautiful models stand before me. But I only have one photo in my hands. And this photo represents the model that will be in the running towards becoming Ouran's Next Top Model. I'll only call one name. The model who I do not call must immediately pack your belongings and go home." Éclair whispered painfully at the end. It really hurt her to send a model home in each season but there can only be one model.

Hikaru's heart was hammering against his chest. If Kaoru didn't make the cut, then he would not know what to do. Warm tears started to cascade down his cheeks as soon as Éclair directed the attention on to his beloved twin.

"Kaoru. Such a beautiful model with so much potential. But can he endure what the fashion industry has to offer? He has the beautiful looks but he also has a twin who could potentially pose a threat."

"And Renge, a pretty girl who just instantly lights up the room. But can she just rely on a pretty face? A model needs to have variety and sometimes commercials and editorials are not high fashion for your type of look."

Both models looked down with gloomy expressions at the heart racing suspenseful announcement.

"So who stays?" Éclair asked with a light voice and looks back and forth at both models with tears glazing over their eyes.

The silence, hesitation, and suspense were long and agonizing to everyone in the entire judging studio.

Kaoru started to burst out in tears as soon as he heard the name called and Renge copied the same action. They hugged each other but only one model moved forward to accept their photograph.

Hikaru started to cry and wiped away his tears at the name that was called with a small smile.

"Kaoru. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become Ouran's Next Top Model." Kaoru nodded and Éclair smiled sweetly at the ginger twin.

"You need to stop blending in and show us who _you_ are. You and your twin are _competitors_. Don't forget that, Kaoru." With that said, Kaoru rushed in to the wide open welcoming arms of his older twin.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

Renge waved good bye to everyone with tears sliding down her face. She returned back to the house and packed her belongings. She decided to do one last side interview.

"Yeah, it hurts but at least I can go back home and tell my family that I made it further than most people. I still can't believe that Kaoru made the cut but good luck to them. I'll be a good sport and wish them the best of luck. This won't be the last time you see me!"

The light brown haired girl waved one final time to the camera and left the house without glancing back.

Approximately thirty minutes later, the models returned to the house and discovered Nekozawa's photo posted on the screen in the kitchen. It read 'Congratulations' on it.

Hikaru was extra affectionate towards his lovely twin. He seriously thought he was going to lose him. Kaoru cuddled back with Hikaru and adored the attention that he was receiving.

In the other room, Tamaki was growing bored and decided to ruffle someone's feathers up. He walked in on the twins and planted his hands on his hips.

"It's crazy how Renge was sent home. I don't think you deserve to still be in this competition. You lack confidence in yourself." Tamaki instigated the identical twins and Hikaru stood up for his quiet twin. He clenched his fists, "Don't ever speak to Kaoru that way! How dare you!" Tamaki simply laughed and stalked off to bother someone else in the house.

Meanwhile, Mori and Haruhi devise a plan to jeopardize the other models in the house. The competition is heating up and they needed to cause some of the models to fall.

* * *

Next time on Ouran's Next Top Model…

The six models have a new challenge and some of the models get _down_ and _dirty_. What happens when two models try to play a sick prank on another model?

~Stay tuned for Ouran's Next Top Model!~

Thank you for the reviews! Please review and let me know anything! I love expressiveness!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor ANTM. Thank you! :)


End file.
